retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Windows 98
Throughout the presence of the FAT32 version of Windows 96 as the current operating system in general availability, Microsoft was currently working on Windows 98, codenamed Memphis. The original Windows 98 has the words "New Version!" on the software cover. Development About Windows 98 On May 11, 1998, Windows 98 has finished development, with a version and build number of 4.10.1998. It was made for general availability on June 25, 1998. This software can be used to upgrade Windows 95, easily, and also Windows 3.1, though more difficult. How to use Windows 98 The new startup logo runs exactly like Windows 95. The Enter Network Password screen looks the same, except the color scheme is slightly different. Nonetheless, I chose not to include it. The taskbar looks exactly the same as in Windows 95 OSR 2.5, because of the quick launch icons. Windows Explorer looks a bit more different than in Windows 95C, with very few changes. The Display Properties are also slightly different. You see, the Effects tab is added here, which allows you to make visual effects for the desktop. The Taskbar Properties are completely the same, though. Outlook Express 4.0 is retained on Windows 98. Control Panel The Control Panel has a few changes. Instead of the Joystick, you use the Game Controller, and instead of "Power", Windows 98 recognizes it as Power Management. MS-DOS Prompt Pretty much identical to Windows 95. Accessories Card games All the games are quite the same as in Windows 95/96, so I didn't include those. Calculator The Calculator still looks a bit the same as in Windows 95/96, only the font is not as bold. Notepad Notepad has only one addition when you're running Windows 98 -- you can change the font. On Windows 95's Notepad, only one font can be used -- Fixedsys. Paint For Paint, there are some changes -- you now have the ability to not draw opaque, and the Options tab is now changed to the Colors tab, leaving you with only one option -- Edit Colors. WordPad WordPad is fairly the same as in Windows 95/96. Multimedia Originally, the Media Player from Windows 95/96 is used on this operating system, but if you install Internet Explorer 4.01 Service Pack 2, you'll get a free, improved Windows Media Player 6.0. With this new Media Player, you can now open Wave files, MIDIs, MP3s, MPEG movie clips, QuickTime files, RealMedia files, .AVI video clips, .ASF and .ASX files all together. It is also the first version to display captions. All the other Multimedia components are retained the same as Windows 95/96. System Tools The System Tools, including Disk Defragmenter, DriveSpace, Compression Agent, and ScanDisk, are all the same, but Windows 98 has a new component -- Disk Cleanup. Internet Explorer Normally, Windows 98 would include Internet Explorer 4.01 Service Pack 1 (code number is 4.72.3110), but here, I am running Internet Explorer 4.01 Service Pack 2 (released on March 16, 1999 and code numbered 4.72.3612.1713), the latest update to Internet Explorer 4. Older operating systems, including Windows 3.1 and 95, are also capable of upgrading to this version. Shutting down For the shutdown options, it's almost the same as Windows 95C, but with the Suspend mode disabled. Weblinks *http://www.microsoft.com/windows98 (1997–April 2007) Gallery windows98_desktop.png|Desktop windows98_welcome.png|Welcome to Windows 98 windows98_explorer.png|Windows 98 Explorer windows98_properties.png|System Properties windows98_diskspace.png|C: drive windows98_display.png|Display Properties windows98_controlpanel.png|Control Panel windows98_msdos.png|MS-DOS Prompt windows98_calculator.png|Calculator windows98_paint.png|Paint windows98_diskcleanup.png|Disk Cleanup windowsmediaplayer6.png|Windows Media Player 6.0 internetexplorer4sp2.png|Internet Explorer 4.01 SP2 windows98_shutdown.png|Shutting down Windows 98 Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Released in 1998 Category:Discontinued in 1999